bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson family
Backstory Terry Grayson grows up in a heavily religious and very musical family. However, substance abuse and mismanagement of money hinders the family's success. Lack of loyalty and support his family gets from their church leads to Terry becoming resentful of the church and distancing himself. In his 20s, Terry gets into real estate when he buys his first house. Terry soon distances himself from his own family as they exhibit the same behavior that led to his departure from the church. Terry later meets and marries Valerie Morgan -- the daughter of a local pastor and they welcome their daughter Victoria 1953. Early into their marriage, Terry has an affair which leads to separation and they reunite much to the dismay of his mother-in-law and welcome their son Nicholas in August 1958. Storylines 1970s |-|1977= As of 1977, Terry is celebrating his first multi-million dollar construction deal with longtime associates, Sterling Fox II and his fashion designer wife Katheryn Fox. Grayson Enterprises has just broken ground on Fox Fashions' new headquarters downtown and Katheryn designs a wedding dress for Terry's pregnant soon-to-be daughter-in-law Yolanda Robinson when she marries a reluctant Nick. Vicki suffers a miscarriage which causes strain for her marriage to Tom Barnes. Meanwhile, Vivian's friendship with Xavier Fox puts her at odds with his girlfriend Callie Barnes. After his honeymoon reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the music industry on hold. Nick befriends Amelia Kane after Yolanda gets her fired from a local salon and convinces Katheryn to hire her. Nick discovers that Yolanda got pregnant on purpose to get her hands on his family's money and makes plans to divorce her -- and even kisses Amelia. However, she rejects him and convinces him to stay in the marriage when for the sake of his family upon discovering Yolanda is carrying twins. Vicki and Tom's attempted reconciliation is thwarted after he sleeps with Amelia and Nick is furious that Amelia. A spiteful Yolanda leaks the news to press. In October 1977, Nick and Yolanda welcome twins Terence II and Nicole "Nikki" Grayson but Nikki is kidnapped soon after. It is revealed that Terry has made enemies with a local crime lord -- the Phoenix and he is responsible for Nikki's abduction. Nick and Yolanda are reunited with their daughter on Christmas Eve as Vicki announces her divorce is finalized. |-|1978= In 1978, Nick is shocked when Yolanda proposes an open marriage -- they stay together to raise the twins but they can see other people. Meanwhile, Valerie sets Vicki up on a blind date with the janitor at her school Roger Ingram. Nick secretly pursues Amelia but Yolanda is very jealous when she realizes Nick has fallen in love with Amelia. In May 1978, a jealous Yolanda ruins Terry and Val's 25th wedding anniversary when she lets it slip to Vicki that Nick is sleeping with Amelia. Yolanda promises it was an accident but continues scheming to keep Nick and Amelia apart as she enlist Gary Crane to seduce Amelia away from her husband. In the summer of 1978, Vivian is shocked when Xavier dumps Callie because he wants to be with her. A jealous Callie sets out to sabotage the duo and even goes so far to plant a pregnancy test in Vivian's bedroom which leads to Terry forbidding Vivian and Xavier from seeing one another. In actuality, the test belongs to Amelia. After her pregnancy scare and afraid she doesn't know who the child's father may be, Amelia dumps Nick and encourages him to reconcile with Yolanda. Nick is shocked when Yolanda reveals that she has connections in the music industry and can get him a job at a label. While his father isn't too happy, Val agrees to support Nick's career path if he agrees to finish college. |-|1979= In 1979, Vicki is ecstatic when Roger suddenly proposes and she happily accepts. However, Roger isn't willing to discuss his past which makes Vicki suspicious. Nick and Yolanda agree to give their marriage another try -- but he still has feelings for Amelia. Val notices Terry is taking secret phone calls. Nick is heart broken when he watches Amelia marry Gary on March 5 and he then leaves town with Yolanda and the twins. To make Viv jealous, Callie makes it look like Xavier is still interested in her. Vicki starts wedding plans and tries to contact Roger's family but his parents are dead and he doesn't have any siblings. Instead, she finds his uncle Dan Ingram but Roger warns that Dan isn't interested in coming to their wedding. Val discovers Terry has been sending money to a bank in Chicago -- he claims it is for business. In the summer, Callie crashes the Fox 4th of July party and gets into a fight with Viv and both girls end up in the pool which leads to Viv and Xavier being grounded. Vicki refuses to invite Nick to wedding which upsets her mother. Viv and Xavier sneak out the house for a party but end up in a car accident which kills Xavier instantly. Viv blames herself because the party was her idea and Nick (thanks to the phone) helps her to come to terms with the loss. Vivian bonds with Katheryn when they share memories of Xavier. Vicki and Roger are married on September 7 and Vicki is ecstatic when Dan attends the reception. However, Roger is visibly uncomfortable. Val hires Lloyd Thompson to find out what Terry is doing in Chicago. Vivian struggles to focus in school without Xavier and convinces her parents to send her to boarding school after Christmas. 1980s |-|1980= In 1980, Val helps Katheryn transition back home after rehab. She reluctantly endorses Sterling for mayor. Vicki upsets her dad when she announces that she is leaving Grayson to launch her own company. Katheryn hires Vicki's company to plan Sterling's final campaign fundraiser later in the year. Vicki uses recording artist and record executive Cordell Vanderbilt to help promote her company. At Vicki's launch party, she overhears an intense conversation between Roger and Dan. Later, Terry and Cordell get into a fight in which Terry blames Cordell for destroying his family's chances at a record deal. Meanwhile, Lloyd shocks Val when she reveals that Terry has been looking for Nick's long lost twin brother. Later, Val rushes to Nick's side when he reveals that Yolanda has ran off on him and the twins and he is struggling to keep up with work and raising his kids. Val brings Terence and Nikki back to Jericho City when Yolanda leaves Nick. At Sterling's party in August 1980, a deranged Amelia crashes the party and accuses Sterling of rape before she stabs him. Roger is visibly shaken by the news and Vicki shocks him when she confesses that she was raped as a teenager. Terry and Val comfort the grieving Fox family while Roger struggles to be intimate with Vicki after Sterling's murder. Dan instructs Vicki to ask Roger what happened when he was a teenager and Vicki is shocked when Roger confesses to raping his cousin as a teenager. Vicki reluctantly agrees to go to therapy to talk about her rape but Roger is reluctant to attend with her. |-|1981= In 1981, Vicki bonds with Cordell over their love for music much to her father's dismay. Meanwhile, Vicki and Roger struggle to trust one another. Vicki and Roger make love for the last time in February 1980 but he files for divorce soon after and Vicki is shocked. Vivian returns after graduating from high school works and gets a summer job at Fox Creations. Meanwhile, Cordell's ex-wife Echo DiSavoy accuses Vicki of lusting after Cordell. Val grapples with whether to confront Terry about his other family. Katheryn encourages Val to confront Terry as soon as possible or it could destroy her life. Vivian starts college and she is so overwhelmed that she doesn't have a social life. Vivian befriends Faith Newman who reminds her that college can be fun too. Cordell's former band mate Lucious Love also takes an interest in Vicki and they start dating. On December 8, 1981, Nick makes a shocking return when he lands on Amelia's doorstep and reveals that Yolanda has taken the twins and left him. On New Year's Eve, Vicki and Lucious are involved in a drunken car accident. |-|1982= For Valentine's Day, Faith sets Vivian up on a blind date with Shane Montgomery. Nick is very distant from his family and it is later revealed that he is working for crime lord Dante D'Angelo. When they learn that someone was killed in the car accident, Lucious convinces Vicki to marry him so she doesn't have to testify against him. Despite his father's disapproval, Nick rekindles his romance with Amelia. Val confronts a shocked Terry about his other family and upon hearing his story — she files for divorce. Dante comes to Jericho City and reunites with his longtime friend Terry leaving Nick shocked. On February 24, 1982, Vicki gets drunk an lets it slip to Cordell that she only married Lucious to help cover up the accident — they then sleep together. Nick confessed that Yolanda left him because of an affair. As Nick and Amelia are set to marry in May 1982, the wedding is interrupted when he is arrested at the altar for Yolanda's murder. A terrified Amelia breaks off the engagement leaving Terry furious. Dante supports the Graysons and even offers to pay for Nick's legal defense. Despite his efforts, Nick is convicted and sentenced to death — forcing him to finally reconcile with Vicki. Vicki learns she is pregnant and makes plans to divorce Lucious until he blackmails her into staying the marriage because the police are still asking questions about the car accident. Vicki turns to Cordell for help. As Nick is about to be executed, Lloyd Thompson uncovers that Yolanda is alive. Nick is exonerated and Amelia is devastated when he decides to reconcile with Yolanda. However, Yolanda reluctantly lets Nick go and signs the divorce papers. Vicki gives birth to Cordell's daughter, Cordelia. Terry is arrested for fraud. During his stint in prison, Dante confronts Terry and reveals himself to be the Phoenix. |-|1983= * 1983: Nick marries Amelia, Vivian battles with Callie for Shane; Nick isn't happy that Amelia is pregnant; Vicki and Cordell bond over baby Delia and convince Lucious to give her a divorce; Yolanda tricks Tony D'Angelo into marriage to get joint custody of the twins; Amelia and Yolanda's fight leads to both women losing their babies in July 1983; Vicki's divorce from Lucious is finalized; Amelia leaves Nick allowing Yolanda to gain custody of the twins; Nick is not interested in claiming Zoe as his daughter because he does not remember her mother; Amelia bonds with Zoe. |-|1984= * 1984: Vicki and Cordell get engaged; Katheryn tricks Terry into marriage; Vicki marries Cordell; Vivian divorces Shane; Terry is presumed dead and Katheryn gains control of Grayson; Amelia fakes a marriage to Peter Ingram; Viv begins dating Channing; very much alive Terry crashes Katheryn's wedding to C.C. Cooper; Nick is killed in a car accident; Vivian reunites with her childhood friend Justice; Valerie leaves town. |-|1985= * 1985: Vicki finds out Cordell is cheating with Mariah, and sleeps with Chuck; After being dumped by Channing, Vivian sleeps with Justice; Amelia is pregnant and Channing proposes; Amelia is drawn to Razor Jerome; Viv marries Channing; Terry leaves Katheryn. |-|1986= * 1986: Terry divorces Katheryn; Razor is identical to Nick because they're twins; Razor marries Emma Donovan; Vivian gives birth to her daughter Liberty; Razor is actually Nick; Nick and Amelia rekindle their romance; Yolanda skips town with the twins. |-|1987= * 1987: Amelia dies in a plane crash; |-|1988= * 1988 |-|1989= * 1989: Nick loses custody of Dorian and Marley. 1990s |-|1990= * Vivian and Justice's marriage comes to an end. 1990 * Vicki gets remarried to Chuck. 1990 * Vicki learns she is pregnant 1990 * Terry divorces Connie. 1990 * Vicki loses Chuck's baby when Cordell frightens her horse. 1990 * Terry pursues Valerie again but she plays hard to get 1990 * Nick sleeps with Honey but marries Kelly anyway. |-|1991= * Honey suffers a miscarriage, and Clint Spencer divorces her when he discovers Nick is the child's father. * Kelly struggles to get pregnant. * Kendall marries Vince Parker 1991 * Kelly files for divorce from Nick 1991 * Amelia and Razor are alive and Razor claims to be Nick 1991 * Vicki and Chuck learn they're expecting again 1991 * Terry marries Nancy Ingram -- Val reconsiders her feelings 1991 * Kendall has an affair with Spencer Ashton. 1991 |-|1992= * Vicki gives birth to Charles Ashton III * |-|1993= * In 1993, Amelia gives birth to daughter Brandy -- and Nikki sells the girl on the black market to keep Nick and Amelia apart. |-|1994= |-|1995= |-|1996= |-|1997= |-|1998= |-|1999= 2000s |-|2000= |-|2001= |-|2002= Donnie Zane comes to visit his best friend Chase. |-|2003= Donnie gets Terence arrested for Karina's murder. Pregnant Nikki pulls gun on Donnie at the Halloween party. Amelia announces that Donnie is her brother. |-|2004= |-|2005= |-|2006= |-|2007= |-|2008= |-|2009= 2010s |-|2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2017= Family members 1st Generation * Terence "Terry" Grayson I ( ) Born on May 27, 1926, Terry is the patriarch of the Grayson family, the youngest of 5 children -- and he has a younger half-sister. Born into a musically driven and religious family, Terry grows to resent Christians for their hypocrisy. He marries Valerie Morgan in the early 1950s and they welcome their oldest daughter, Vicki a year into their marriage. The duo later welcomes two more children, their son Nicholas, and another daughter Vivian. Growing weary of his family's struggle to make a living through the church and music, Terry goes into real-estate when he purchases his first house and rents it out to his family. He eventually buys several more properties and expands his business into construction. By the late 1970s, Terry's has built a multi-million dollar company that he hopes his children can eventually help him run. Terry is desperate to avoid being broke again which often pits him at odds with his children as he is willing to do anything to make money. By 1978, Terry and Valerie divorce after their marriage falls apart due to their youngest son Terence's kidnapping. Shortly after his mother's death, Terry discovers his paternity is in question and distances himself from the rest of his family. * Valerie Claudette "Val" Morgan ( ) Born on June 28, 1925, the 5th of 8 children, Valerie is raised as the daughter of a pastor. Seeing the struggles her own siblings face to their less than stellar life choices, Valerie works hard to stay on the straight and narrow and make her father proud by become a doctor. Valerie meets Terry and quickly changes her mind about being a doctor much to her father's dismay and she goes to work as a substitute teacher. Terry and Valerie marry in 1952 and birth three children, Vicki, Nicholas and Vivian. In 1974, Terry and Valerie adopt another son, Terence, known as Tyke. However, their marriage slowly crumbles after Tyke disappears in 1977. 2nd Generation * Victoria Theresa "Vicki" Grayson ( ) * Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson I ( ) The main protagonist of the series, born in 1958, Nick is raised as the only son of the Grayson family. He longs to break into the music industry but his father is deadly against it -- so much so they he hires Yolanda Robinson to get pregnant by his son and force him to work for the family company. Nick develops world wind romance with supermodel Amelia Kane but she rejects him because she doesn't want to break up his family. Nick and Yolanda leave town in 1979 and is not seen again until 1985 when he escapes Dante's clutches and marries Emma Donovan. At the time, he is led to believe that he is his twin brother Razor. After regaining his memory Nick reunites with Amelia but their happiness is short lived and she is killed in a plane crash. After a failed engagement to Paige Ingram, Nick marries Kelly Cooper but the marriage ends in tragedy when she suffers a miscarriage. Nick and Amelia are finally married in 2001 but the marriage falls apart in 2003 when he discovers she gave birth to his son and didn't tell him about it. The couple has since remarried twice. Nick is father of four children: twins Terence and Nikki, and his two illegitimate children, Zoe and Drew. * Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. ( ) Razor comes to town in late 1981 – posing as Nick – and seduces Amelia on Dante's orders. Razor becomes a father in 1982 upon Preston's birth and it nearly gets him killed when Dante has him sent to death row. Razor bulks at killing Amelia in 1984 and realizes he has fallen in love with her and Dante has him killed in a car accident. However, Razor survives and pretends to be dead to avoid Dante. In 1991, Razor resurfaces and it is revealed that he has been masquerading as Nick but he kills Dante to cover it up and make it look as if it was against his will. After Amelia cheats on him with Nick in 1993, Dante exposes Razor's part in the switch and Razor skips town in 1994. Razor returns to town in 1997 presumably looking to make amends but in actuality – he's become a serial killer. Razor wreaks havoc on Jericho City until 2014 when he discovered and murdered. * Vivian Terri Grayson ( ) 3rd Generation * Katrina "Trina" Jakes-Grayson ( ) * Zoe Maxine Grayson ( ) * Terence "Tyke" Grayson II ( ) * Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Grayson ( ) * Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Zane Grayson ( ) * Cordelia Victoria "Delia" Porter ( ) * Raymond "Ray" Jerome III ( ) * Grayson Porter ( ) * Spencer Grayson Winters ( ) * Charles Ashton III * Brandy Candice Grayson ( ) 4th Generation * Marlon Grayson ( ) * William "Trey" Mitchell III ( ) * Jasmine Grayson ( ) * Zane Fallon Grayson ( ) * Raven Zoe Mitchell ( ) * Nicholas Terence "Nico" Grayson II ( ) * Morgan Hilary Grayson ( ) * Levi Nicholas Grayson ( ) * Cooper Montel Porter ( ) * Hilary Victoria Jones (born 2008) * Caleb Nicholas Grayson ( ) * Leela Amelia Grayson (born 2013) * Emily Faith Robinson (born 2015) * Baby Boy Dawson (born 2017) 5th Generation * Olivia Joanna Grayson (born 2014) * Julian Reginald Grayson (born 2016) In-laws * Katheryn Fox ( ) - Terry's second wife (1984–86) * Pamela Carter ( ) - Terry's fifth wife (2003–08) * Tom Barnes ( ) - Vicki's first husband (1975–77) * Roger Ingram ( ) - Vicki's second husband (1979–79) * Lucious Love ( ) - Vicki's third husband (1982–83) * Cordell Vanderbilt ( ) - Vicki's fourth and current (1984–89, 1998, 2002–08, 2013–) * Chuck Ashton ( ) - Vicki's fifth husband (1990–94, 2012) * Pascal LeMarchal ( ) - Vicki's sixth husband (2011–12) * Yolanda Robinson ( ) - Nick's first wife (1977–82) * Emma Donovan ( ) - Nick's second wife (1986–87) * Amelia Kane ( ) - Nick's third and current wife (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) and Razor's second wife (1983–94) * Kelly Cooper ( ) - Nick's fourth wife (1990–91) * Lorie Drake ( ) - Nick's fifth wife (2000–01) * Kayla Davis ( ) - Nick's sixth wife (2006–08) * Livvie Love ( ) - Nick's seventh wife (2009–12) * Cassie Howard ( ) - Razor's third wife (2003–05) * Shane Montgomery ( ) - Vivian's first husband (1982–84) * Channing Cooper, Jr. ( ) - Vivian's second husband (1985–86) * Justice Winters ( ) - Vivian's third husband (1988–90, 1996–97, 2001–03) * Lance Queen ( ) - Vivian's fourth husband (1990–94) Family Tree * Terry Grayson (1926–); Son of Joe and Helen; married Valerie Morgan (1952–82, 2012–), Katheryn Fox (1984–86), Connie D'Angelo (1987–90), Nancy Ingram (1991–2001), Pamela Carter (2003–08) ** Vicki Grayson (1953–); Terry and Val's daughter; married Tom Barnes (1975–77), Roger Ingram (1979–81), Lucious Love (1982–83), Montel Porter (1984–88, 1998, 2002–08, 2013–), Chuck Ashton (1990–94, 2012), Pascal LeMarchal (2011–12) *** Trina Grayson (1970–); Vicki's daughter with Dennis Thompson; married Xavier Fox (1989), Lance Queen (1994–95), Gordon Mitchell (2014–) **** Marlon Grayson (1990–); Trina's son with Reggie Whitfield. ***** Julian Grayson (2016–) *** Cordelia Porter (1982–); Vicki and Montel's daughter; married Malik Zaman (2002–03), Chance Jones (2003–08), Sterling Fox III (2016–17) **** Hilary Jones (2008); Cordelia and Isaiah's daughter. **** Keith Drayton (2017–); Cordelia's son with Ronnie Drayton. *** Grayson Porter (1988–); Vicki and Montel's son; married Roxanne Cooper (2006–17), Mandy Webster (2017–) **** Cooper Porter (2007–); Grayson and Roxy's son. **** Tori Porter (2016–); Grayson and Mandy's daughter. *** Charles Ashton III (1992); Vicki and Chuck's son. ** Razor Jerome (1958–2014); Terry and Val's son; married Amelia Kane (1983–94), Lorie Drake (2001–03, 2005–14), Cassie Howard (2003–05) *** Zoe Grayson (1974–2013); Razor and Lorie's daughter; married Jeremy Howard (1996), Dustin Rayburn (1997–99, 2006–13) **** Wyatt Grayson (1991–); Zoe's son with Oscar Shapiro. ***** Ashton Grayson (2016–) *** Ray Jerome (1986–2017); Razor's son with Gail Tucker; married Chanel Thompson (2004–06) ** Nicholas Grayson (1958–); Terry and Val's son; married Yolanda Robinson (1977–82), Emma Donovan (1986–87), Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–04, 2013–), Kelly Cooper (1990–91), Lorie Drake (2000–01), Kayla Davis (2006–08), Livvie Love (2009–12) *** Terence Grayson (1977–); Nick and Yolanda's son; married Carly Lockhart (1999–2000, 2003–05, 2015–), Fatemah Kazemi (2012–13), Danielle Spencer (2013–15) **** Jasmine Grayson (1997–); Terence's daughter with Kira Lee **** Nico Grayson (2001–); Terence and Carly's son. **** Morgan Grayson (2005–); Terence and Carly's daughter. *** Nikki Grayson (1977–); Nick and Yolanda's daughter; married Dustin Rayburn (1996–97), Aiden Fowler (1999–2002), Jeremy Mitchell (2002–07, 2014), Milo D'Angelo (2007–08), Remy Boudreau (2009–11) **** Trey Mitchell (1995–); Nikki and Jeremy's son. **** Raven Mitchell (2000–); Nikki and Jeremy's daughter. *** Adonis Grayson (1981–); married Chelsea Dawson (2003), Karina Ryan (2008), Tiffany Mitchell (2009–11), Samira Kumar (2011–) **** Zane Grayson (1998–); Donnie's son with Genna Fallon. **** Caleb Grayson (2010–); Donnie and Samira's son. **** Leela Grayson (2017–); Donnie and Samira's daughter. *** Brandy Grayson (1988–); Nick's daughter with Candice Pope. **** Levi Grayson (2005–) *** Marina Grayson (1993–); Nick and Amelia's daughter. **** Emily Robinson (2015–); Marina and Devon's daughter. ** Vivian Grayson (1963–); Terry and Val's daughter; married Shane Montgomery (1983–84), Xavier Fox (1985–86), Justice Winters (1988–90, 1994–96), Lance Queen (1990–94), Jared Carter (2007–) *** Spencer Winters (1989–); Justice and Vivian's son; married Elena Queen (2009–10, 2011–13), Brittany Eldridge (2014–16), Adriana Santos (2016–) Grayson International Enterprises Grayson Manor References Category:Families Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977